Connections of this type are described in DE 26 52 652 A1. The form fit ensures that components rotating jointly about an axis of rotation are secured one to the other fixedly in terms of torque. In other cases, a connection of this type ensures that the parts do not twist with respect to one another or move with respect to one another in any other way. The last-mentioned case is described in DE 26 52 652 A1. A securing sheet for securing a planet bolt is additionally secured to the planet carrier by means of a bushing of the sheet of the planet carrier. Bushings of this type are produced by pressing or punch-pressing.
In the cases where high torques have to be transmitted between two sheet metal components of a transmission which are connected to one another, the sheet metal components are often connected to one another by means of welded joints or by means of rivets. The heat introduced during the welding often leads to unwanted deformations of the transmission components. Riveting is therefore frequently adopted. The rivets, for example in planetary drives, are placed between the planet bolt. Often, however, there is little axial and radial construction space available for the heads of the rivets. The dimensions of the transmission then have to be made correspondingly large so that rivets adapted to the torques to be transmitted can be introduced.